


What I Miss Most

by Thegleeclub



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/F, First Time, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegleeclub/pseuds/Thegleeclub
Summary: SDCC 15' , Lana and Jens teasing nature reaches a boiling point, confessions are made and curiosities are met.Poor Summary but Enjoy fellow Morrilla! Gonna be a two parter. The second part will be much longer.No beta.





	What I Miss Most

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will change to E next chapter.

“Thank God that day is over!” Lana exclaims after finally doing the last Comic Con event of the day. They all agree, walking to the backrooms to collect their belongings.

Jen is walking between Lana and Colin – stealing glances at Lana under her lashes. Lana looks over at Jen, catching her eyes and smiling, mischievously. 

They spent the entire day flirting throughout interviews- teasing each other with innuendo and prolonged eye contact. A, dangerous, game they play frequently. Jen blushes, a small smile she returns to Lana before they both look away. Jen hears a throat clear and sees Colin with a grin and raised eye brow – she bites her tongue and looks away.

They all arrive at the room, Jen unaware why she has followed since she came in a different vehicle and has her phone on hand. 

“Who wants to go out for drinks later?” Josh asks as they are all walking towards the door to their awaiting vehicles- to go back to the hotel. 

Everyone but Lana, Jen, Emilie and Bobby agreed, too exhausted by the days events. 

“ I’m just going to stay in for tonight, today was brutal”, Jen says, laughing and shaking her head.

Just as they get to the automatic doors, seeing eager fans awaiting, Lana leans in close so only Jen can hear her next words, 

“It wasn’t all that bad.” Jens head whipped towards Lana, her mouth falling open, no words escaping. Lana only winks before looking forward, smiling at the cheers of their waiting fans.

Jen felt every hair on her neck and arm raise at the deep, sultry tone in Lana’s voice. She was speechless, as she normally ends up when bantering with Lana but the sudden flood between her legs was unfamiliar. Jens only thought about her body’s reaction, before she returned to the fans at hand calling her name,

‘Well that was new.’

 

After signing some autographs and photos with Oncers, Jen hugs the cast and waves before retreating to her vehicle.

As soon as she sits in the quiet space, she let’s out a sigh of relief. The day was long and she couldn’t wait to take a bath, drink a glass of wine and lie back, watching a film before flying out tomorrow – back to Van to resume filming. 

As the car starts up and takes off, Jen shuts her eyes and throws her head back against the seat. As she started to drift off, her thoughts started reviewing the events of the day – specifically Lana. Today they pushed the bounds of their, not so innocent flirting but this wasn’t unusual for their friendship….except… 

Jens thoughts started drifting to Lanas lips and eyes. The further she slips into unconsciousness, she thinks about the amount of cleavage on display, unable to take her eyes away, even with the cameras catching every peek.

Her eyes snap open, immediately, as she feels herself getting aroused. She squeezes her legs tight together, feeling another flood of wetness to leave her, caused by Lana – by thoughts of having another woman.

She shakes her head, looks out the window and mumbles,

‘I, soo, need to get laid.’

 

 

Jen arrives at the hotel a couple of seconds before everyone else – they all head to the elevators laughing and talking before Colin, Bex, Emile and Bobby, get off at their floor. Jen has yet to look up at Lana but she can feel her heavy gaze on her. 

“You guys sure you don’t wanna go out? We are all heading back to Van and it will be work, work, work”, Josh ask again.

The doors open to their floor as they arrive- Jen shakes her head, no. 

“Me neither. Gonna go face time with Fred and relax.”

“Fred didn’t come with you?” Jen blurts out, embarrassed immediately at the outburst.

“Not this year” Lana answers cooly. 

Josh and Ginny exchange hugs with Lana and Jen before heading to their room. 

“Catch you guys tomorrow”, Ginny says as she and Josh head inside.

Lana and Jen walk to their rooms, across from each other and hug awkwardly before saying goodnight. Jen cursed herself for her body’s reaction to Lanas close proximity.

‘Its just Lana' Jen thinks before they separate and enter their rooms.

Jen leans against her door for a moment before going to the ensuite and running a bath. She peels off her dress, scrubs off her makeup and puts up her hair as she steps over to the tub ; she hears her phone go off in the other room but doesn’t retrieve it – instead, submerging herself beneath the warm water.

 

Lana puts her phone down on the table after responding to Freds text and sending Jen, a text as well,

‘Up for company later?’

She’s goes straight to the bathroom without waiting for a response, ready to step under the hot spray of the shower.

 

 

Upon emerging from her refreshing shower, Lana goes to see if Jen had texted back. She frowns when she doesn’t see a response,

‘I thought we were having a good day' , she muses. 

She dries her hair, and opts on yoga pants and a loose tee shirt with no bra – not in the mood for restriction. She looks to her phone again after she’s dressed and internally debates, on whether she should text Jen again. She decides against it and instead goes to knock on her door.

Lana looks down the hall as she knocks on Jens door, hoping she’s not intruding on her wanted alone time and humiliating herself. 

She raises her hand to knock again when the door opens and Jen is standing before her, hair up in a messy bun, drops of water running down her neck and disappearing into the white robe she wore. Lana tore her eyes away from Jens neck, when she realizes she’s interrupted Jen bathing,

“I'm sorry, Jen. I- I didn’t kn – I texted you. I guess I know, now, why you didn’t answer”, Lana stumbles.

Jen, raises a brow, confused before turning to her phone on the table and back to Lana,

“Come in – I heard it go off but I was about to soak in the tub. What happened?” 

“I just wanted to know if you wanted some company tonight or be alone….” Lana bit her bottom lip when she saw the flash of panic in Jens eyes before relaxing.

“Sure, why not? I was just going to open up a bottle of wine and pick a movie. Do the honors? I have to go put some clothes on” Jen says, walking to the bedroom, already opening her robe. 

Lana could only stay rooted on the spot for a minute before walking to the bottle and opening it, pouring them each a glass and moving it to the living room. She was going through Netflix, looking for a movie when Jen returns – dressed in shorts and tank top with no bra. Lana felt her throat go dry at the sight of muscles and smooth skin and turns away – drinking from her glass to hide her blush. 

Jen reaches the couch, grabs her wine glass and sits down on the other side of the couch with Lana, 

“Got anything good in mind?” Jen ask innocently and Lana feels herself internally flush again.

 

 

“You need to get laid, Morrison” Lana exclaims, finishing her second glass of wine and lightly, chuckles as she places the glass on the table.  
Jens mouth drops open at Lanas bluntness and ends up screeching out her next words,

“What?!.. I – I don’t need to get laid - I’m fi-“  
She’s cut off by Lana laughing, deeply and loudly – a sound similar to her character, the Evil Queen and Jen bites her lip and crosses her legs. She drowns her glass before placing it next to Lanas. As she reaches for the bottle to pour the remaining wine in their glasses – Lana, once again, leaves her speechless,

“Don’t think I didn’t see the way you were looking at me all day”, she purrs and Jen feels her nipples harden, visible through her, thin, tank top – internally cursing herself for going without a bra.

“I – I always look at you?” Jen says, lamely. Lana smiles and squints as if looking for something in Jens eyes.

Instead of responding, Lana reaches for her glass, taking a generous sip – looking at Jen over her glass when she reaches for hers as well.

“You want to know what I miss the most?” Lana ask innocently. Jen takes a sip and nods her head. She nearly spit out her wine not expecting to hear such a confession,

“I miss pleasing a woman".

Lanas eyes close as if revisiting a memory of such pleasure. Jen blushes and slightly trembles when she hears Lana let out a light moan. 

Jen looks away quickly, her breath stuck in the lungs, her heart rate increasing. She doesn’t see Lana open her heavy lidded eyes and focus on her.

“I miss how soft another woman’s skin is against mine-“ Lana continues, her voice getting heavier and body heating up from the wine,

“The way a woman taste and moans…” Lana inches closer towards Jen, closing the distance between them. Jens eyes finally snap up to meet Lanas ,her face heating up at her friends words – painting a vivid fantasy in Jens mind.

All Jen could do was stumble over her next words, at a lost of what else to say, clouded by the burning lust for the woman across from her,

“R – Really? I didn’t know you…” Jen ends, her eyes lowering to Lanas lips, seeing her take it between her teeth. Jen mimicked the action before looking back up to Lanas eyes.

“A few times”, Lana smirks, her eyes dropping to my lips and I feel my pussy clench as her eyes keep venturing lower,

“A few memorable times”. Lana keeps closing the space between them until her body is pressing against Jens side. She hears Jens intake of breath as her nipples press against the bare skin of her arm through the thin t shirt. 

Jen leans forward to grab her glass but quickly returns by Lanas side, feeling her braless breasts brush against her arm. Her hand trembles with silent desire as she lifts her glass to her lips and finishes the glass. She can feel the heat coming off of Lanas body at the proximity – or was it her?

“I’ve never..-“ Jen starts, shocked at her own divulging of personal information that wasn’t asked for. Feeling the effects of three glasses of wine, she continues,

“I’ve never had sex with another woman but I’ve… I’ve kissed another.”

Jen swallows audibly when she sees the smile that reaches Lanas lips. Lana was always a mystery to Jen – their banter, sometimes border line inappropriate, always leaving her slightly confused but not now… now, there was no confusion about where this was headed – they were about to cross that line.

Lana slowly places her glass on the table before reaching for Jens and doing the same. Jens eyes widen as Lana, delicately, slowly, runs her fingers up Jens arm. She’s frozen on the spot and releases a soft gasp when her fingers trace over a sensitive spot.

“Lana…” Jen says, breathlessly. Lanas eyes tear away from her fingers trail to look at Jen through her lashes.

“Did you enjoy it?” Lana ask, her fingers, slowly going back down to her wrist. I feel my own nipples harden at the gentle caress and barely have time to register her question,

“Ye-yes.” Jen whimpers as Lana eyes turn hungry, taking in her harden peaks through her top.

Lana groans and Jen can’t help the involuntary shudder of arousal that visibly, courses through her body at the sound. She closes her eyes and lowers her head when she feels Lanas hand leave her arm and move to her knee – drawing small circles. She feels Lana breath next to her ear and she bites her lip trying to control herself at the dual, seductive assault.

“What about this?” Lana whispers hotly, her teeth gently tugging her earlobe between her teeth. Jens mouth falls open, a gasp, desperate and strangled escaping her lips. She opens her eyes when she feels Lanas hand, slowly, inching up her thigh – going halfway before returning to it path back to her knee.

Jen turns her gaze to Lana and see dark eyes, dilated by arousal and full of hunger. She feels absolutely drenched and that look breaks all resolve she may have had – she will let Lana have her – however she pleases.

“That feels so good”, Jen manages out through heavy breathes; her legs slightly parting against the hand advancing back up her thigh. She breaks Lanas gaze, closing her eyes as her hand is inches from the wetness she is sure has soaked through her shorts.

She whimpers when Lanas hand falls short of her sopping, covered center- drawing teasing circles, inches from where she needs her.

“Lana….” Jen whimpers, feeling Lana’s fingers still altogether. Lana groans at the desperation in her voice and that causes Jen to gently rock her hips towards her hand, wanting her to finish what she started.

She cries out when Lanas mouth is suddenly on her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point – her hand moving to cup Jens soaked, covered mound – moaning at the wet heat she can feel through the thin shorts. 

“Oh Jen – you’re so wet”, Lana gasp out, pressing down on her covered clit. Jen, finally, releases a deep moan, her hips jerking for more.

“Ooh fuck” Jen rasp out, watching Lanas hand draw wider, firmer circles around her center. 

“Is this what you were thinking about when you couldn’t take your eyes off of me?” Lana grits out, her obvious grip on her control slipping.

Jen can only bite her lower lip and hold in a deep groan at Lanas words. Her hips jerk up when Lana presses down, firmly, on her clit.

“No answer? Okay?” Her hand leaves Jens center, traveling upwards to the waistline of her shorts – stopping just inside, teasing with the tips of her fingers.

“Please..” Jen whispers, breathlessly. Her hips moving obscenely, in hopes of getting Lanas fingers towards her aching clit and drenched core – not caring that she was openly begging for Lanas touch,

“Lana, please.”

Jen cries out loud when Lanas fingers sink lower, a fresh pool of juices pouring out of her and onto Lanas probing fingers. She lies back onto the couch, her hand wrapping around Lanas neck, dragging her with her – on top of her.


End file.
